Uniques
There are a total of five categories of uniques: Physical, Mental, Personality, Survival, and Developmental. All characters have four uniques. You may not take two uniques from the same category. One also must be chosen from the developmental tree. Physical These uniques are meant to improve the strength, speed, accuracy, and health of a fighter. These uniques primarily increase your ability to withstand damage and your ability to fight with HtH/Swords. Mental These uniques represent someone's spiritual chi and the way that they use it in combat. They tend to increase the user's Ki and/or make the user better at fighting with Ki. Personality These uniques reflect your character's actions, reactions and decisions. They are in no way restrictive to how you play your character, you don't have to take Brutal Fighting Style in order to play someone who fights dirty. These uniques help your character on a more general level than Mental or Physical uniques. Survival These uniques mainly focus on defensive or support abilities. They are used to improve the strength of your auras or your evasiveness. Developmental These uniques affect your character's growth and are always most noticeable later on. Their effect is usually minimal at the start, but increases as time passes. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The two uniques listed below here are special, in that they don't fit into any specific category. If you wish to have either (or both) of these uniques, you take each Unique in place of another. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Special Uniques )=-' Chosen (Can only be taken by Icers and Saiyans) This unique represents the hidden potential of a Saiyan or Icer, their capacity to improve, and their true limits on what they can achieve. Some Saiyans and Icers will live their entire lives never finding it. Effects: * +5 to all Stats on creation. * +1 to all stats every 3 levels (3,6,9,etc) * +1 to Hp/Ki Modifiers. * +level*2 Hp/Ki Regeneration per action in any Superform. * This allows you to unlock Form 5 (for Icers) or SSJ 3 (for Saiyans). Notes: * This unique may be taken in place of a normal unique selection, in any category (Physical/Mental/Survival/Personality/Development) and counts as your unique selection for that category. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Enhanced Awareness Everyone knows how to sense the presence of others, but your abilities go well beyond that. You know how your aura can be manipulated far better than any other. People only know as much about you as you *let* them know. Effects: * You can never be affected by the Ki Awareness powers Sense Ki, Universal Awareness and Sense Path unless you allow yourself to be. * The Telekinetic power Psionic Surge causes you to lose any active Ki Locks against that person, but does not inflict a penalty. * You can allow people to sense your alignment but not your powerlevel and vice versa. * All Ki Awareness powers act as if you were four levels higher than you actually are. * Scouters have their chance to detect you reduced, which stacks with the power Hide Ki. For every level you have, Scouters have a -10% chance to detect you. Using the power Increase Powerlevel negates this penalty, however and allows Scouters to automatically detect you. * Once per round, you can use your Enhanced Awareness to predict someone's reaction. You declare you're using "Prediction" when you state your attack and they declare their defense. After they declare their defense, you can then declare additional powers you're using with your attack (Superspeeds, Bulking, etc). * Because of the field you project, even Dragon Radars don't work well against you. Reduce the percentage of success from any Dragon Radar that tries to detect any Dragon Balls ysou carry by 25%. * You may lock onto everyone in a battle using the Ki Awareness power Sense Ki and Sense Alignment. Notes: * You may take this unique in place of your normal Physical, Mental, Personality or Survival Pick. You may not take this in place of your Developmental. It counts as a Unique in the category of your choosing. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Your uniques are picked at creation and are not normally allowed to be changed after you've picked them and had them added to the roster. There are a few circumstances, however, where you might be allowed to change your uniques.